1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system and, in particular, to an illumination system applied to a projection device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the small and compact projection device has become one of the popular products and is the trend of the development in the projector technology. The projection device can be roughly cut into an illumination system and an imaging system. Most manufacturers have their unique designs in the illumination system and imaging system so as to minimize the size of the illumination or imaging system, enhance the performance of the projection device, and provide high-quality images.
The conventional illumination system at least includes a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED, and converge lenses are configured adjacent to the LEDs for providing the light consolidating function. To be noted, the illumination system needs the converge lenses disposed adjacent to the LEDs to converge light beams for the following light consolidating procedure. Thus, many optical components are necessary, and unfortunately, the weight of the illumination system is consequentially increased. Therefore, this design of illumination system, which usually has larger size, is not suitable for the minimization of the projectors.
Therefore, it is desired to effectively configure the optical elements inside the illumination system so as to provide a novel design with simpler structure and better color gamut and saturation, which can still effectively reduce the size and weight of the illumination system.